


Ruby of the Sea

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: C2E008, Drabble, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Mighty Pirate Captain Jester, the Ruby of the Sea, is at it again! (Drabble)





	Ruby of the Sea

The chase was over, the merchant ship grappled by the pirate ship.  The pirate captain ordered her crew aboard.  The merchant captain, helpless, called out, “Who are you?”

The blue tiefling smiled, “The Ruby of the Sea!”

The merchant’s eyes went wide.  “That’s impossible!  The Ruby has hunted these waters for decades.”

“Ah,” The tiefling smiled. “But I am magic! Don’t believe me?  I am already on your ship!”

There was a “Yoo-hoo!” from the crow’s nest.  The commodore looked up in terror to see the same blue tiefling waving from above.

Jester snorted a happy laugh in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments of any shade always welcome.


End file.
